New york feelings
by xNathansKait
Summary: Sonny and Chad have to go on a trip together. They both like eachother and know it . But will they let their fame and friends get in the way of their friendship? Will they ever get together or will they just give up? horrible title i know
1. Chapter 1

Okay well I decided to try to write a multi chapter story. If you don't like the first three chapters then I will call it a quits unless I have more than five reviews for each chapter saying it's good.

My story is set BEFORE falling for the falls.

I am currently sitting in the waiting room of Mr. Condor's office. Usually visits to his office are not a good thing. You're usually getting fired when you're called for a visit.

Let me tell you I am very afraid to be in the position right now. The look on Marshall's face when he told me I was wanted was not a good one. He was sweating all around his face and other places that I don't want to know. It was not a nice sight to see.

I love working on So Random! And being with everyone around me. I have been working here for a year and it couldn't get and better, so I thought. I made so many new friends around here. Like my cast Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni. Nico and Grady may be crazy and wacko in a lot of people's opinions but I love them. They are like my big brothers. Zora is in my opinion very weird. She is like a little sister to me. Tawni. Tawni is a very different person from everyone else. She loves herself a lot, she can be nasty and rude but she is my best friend.

Thinking about Tawni made me think of my rival Chad Dylan Cooper. He loves himself way too much, more than Tawni sometimes. Chad is cute and can be funny. He is snobby but has his moments. If I were to be asked if I had feelings for him it would be hard to say no. The only reason I have not told anyone my feelings is because my cast mates would think I betrayed them and they mean a lot to me. I would rather have Chad as a friend if it meant keeping my bond with my cast mates.

"Ms. Monroe "Mr. Condor came out of his office and called me motioning me to come in. I walked past him and sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"Am I in trouble or am I getting fired" I asked twiddling with my fingers.

Mr. Condor walked around me and sat down.

"No you are not getting fired. You bring in too many viewers for the show and network to get fired" he explained to me.

Once my question was answered all the weight felt as it was off my chest. I had nothing to worry about and that's all that mattered to me.

"Why did you call me here than sir" I asked.

" I already talked to your mother you are going to New York City with one other person from the studio to go to interviews , be on talk shows , photo shoots , guest appearances and more" he said to me.

"Oh who am I going with" I asked him. I realized the whole time I was in here I was asking questions.

"You will be going with Chad Dylan Cooper" he said to me.

"I am not going then if he is" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

This made him angry. I shouldn't have talked back to him.

"I already talked to your mother and you are going unless you want to be fired take your pick" he said his voice rising with every word spoken.

"Fine I will go. Will there be anyone else coming with us" I asked.

"No. I gave Chad all of the details for the trip. Now go get your plane ticket from him" he said.

I just sat there, Very angry may I add.

"Go" he said.

With that I left his office. I didn't want to make him any angrier than he already was.

I walked over to the Mackenzie Falls stage in search of Chad. I was going to do as Mr. Condor said and get my ticket. If I didn't who knows maybe he will find out. I don't want to know the consequence. I don't know why my mom agreed to this. She is in for it I swear. I would have loved to go on a trip if it wasn't with him. If mom knew he was going then I will be mad if not then I don't know.

I walked around the set and he wasn't there. His car was still in the parking lot so I made my way to his dressing room. When I reached his dressing room I knew it was his because of the big golden star on the front. I just walked in because that's what he does to me so why not.

When I got in he sent me a glare.

"Don't you knock" he asked.

"You don't so why should I "I asked.

"What do you want anyway" he asked me.

"My plane ticket" I said. When the words came out of my mouth he just stared at me.

"No you are not going. It can't be you" he said.

"Why can't it be me" I asked.

"Because he said someone talented that gets a lot of rating will be coming" he said.

"Chad I'm not happy just like you give me the plane ticket" I said.

"Here" he handed mine out to me.

"Thank you when do we leave" I asked.

"Tomorrow" he said.

"Wow" with that I left the room to go pack my things.

Please review and tell me how it was I am very insecure about my work. Should I continue or not?

Thanks everyone! :D 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up sooner then I plan!


	2. IMPORTANT

Hey Everyone! Sorry If you thought this was a chapter or sequel but I need your help. I have an RP account for Sonny with a chance. RP is Role Play. I made a Sonny. But I am having no luck getting a Chad. I was hoping maybe someone on here would like to be him.

My twitter account for it is

/SonnyBunnyM

If your interested and want to know more details the best way to get to me is to talk to me on that account or

/Sterlingluverrr

Or just send me a message on here. I am not sure when I will be back on but this is really important to me. I promise I'll be lots of fun =)

Thanks guys ,

Kaitlyn 3


End file.
